The Newcomer
by Knuckl3head
Summary: I was minding my own 12 dimesional cotton candy eating business when I felt a tug pull me through the fabrics of the universe.
1. Discovery

TwoKinds character rights reserved by Tom FischBach. I do not own or operate TwoKnds comics in anyway except for really enjoy reading the comics. All licensing information can be found at ?p=license

Dreaming. A state of existence and non-existence. The darkest place in the universe yet the light of a million suns. Quiet as space, yet loud as a freight train. I begin to feel pangs of pain in my head as I slowly, but surely, wake up.

My eyes open up to a wooden ceiling. I feel a swaying motion as if though I am on a boat. The air smells of saltwater and oak. I sit up as I try to come to my senses and try to figure out where I am and what I was doing. Slowly, memories of a battle fill my head.

I was minding my business, eating some yellow cotton candy when I felt it. It was like I was being tugged, pulled through a sheet of fabric. I finished my snack when everything turned blue. Magic enveloped me as a blue beam of light shot out into the universe, revealing itself to all. I fell to the ground in shock.

I watched as nurses and doctors walked around me. They were picking up injured furs left and right. I stood up and observed from another dimension.

A month later I felt the tug again, but it wasn't nearly as strong as before. Naturally, wanting to know what it was, I headed towards it. I started dimension hopping to find out the source of the tug. I found the tug to be on a wooden vessel. I summoned a motorboat and I headed towards it.

When I tried boarding the vessel, whatever causing the tug caused me to phase out of twelve dimensions and I was forced to go into a regenerative sleep cycle for my safety. Now here I am, in a brig, staring out through the bars.

"I feel like I've been hit by a freight train." I complain loudly as my head starts another wave of pangs. I feel a shiver down my spine and tail as I hear a masculine voice.

"I can ask for some medicine for you." I start looking around the room as I see a short lynx-like creature with bandages on many places. I start formulating a plan to escape as he asks a gray spotted feline to get medicine.

"I will be able to get water, right?" The lynx doesn't respond as he finishes his conversation.

"What's your name?" I ask him as he turns back around to me.

"Why are you asking? You're the prisoner on this ship."

"Because I can figure out when I am."

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, nothing."

"That is what I thought." After a few minutes of silence, the grey feline comes back with a bowl of green goo. The lynx stands up and relays the bowl to me.

"What is... ehh... stuff?" I ponder, smelling the disgusting goop.

"It's a pain remedy." I accept the bowl and start drinking the thick liquid. Soon, I feel a gurgling in my stomach as I start to go into poisonous shock.

I feel my muscles tighten up and my stomach contract as I start upchucking the liquid I just drank.

"Water..." I manage to mutter before I puke the vial green substance again. After a few seconds of puking, I feel a warm cup press up against my lip as. Soon warm liquid flows into my throat and down into my stomach where the water dissolves the pain remedy.

My muscles relax and my stomach became more tolerant. Soon, I fall asleep to regenerate my body, again.

A few hours later, I wake up and easily recalled what happened. I move my focus down to my torso. I feel the water inside of me, allowing me to charge. I stand up and look around. No one is watching. I collect what little energy I have left and start walking towards the bars of the brig. As I attempt to rotate through the bar, I start unphasing again as I am pulled towards the source of the tug. Fighting the strange force, I battle my way through the bars. I phase into four dimensions as I am met with a host of faces shocked to see me.

"Well, this is akward."

"How did you get out of the brig?!" a human with yellow hair and glasses asks, obviously shocked.

"I rotated through them in the fifth dimension."

"You what?" The human with blue hair replied.

"I rotated through them in another dimension."

"Magic?" The wolf in the green vest and cape interjected.

"I use water, not mana." The lynx from earlier looked at me inquisitively.

"Is that why you asked for water earlier?" I start hearing voices in my head. They get louder and louder until I explode in anger.

"EVERYBODY SHUT-UP!" My voice booms through the water vessel.

"Now, someone tell me what year this is so I can get my bearings."

"483 AD." The lynx-like creature replied in shock.

"Now, why can't I phase out of here?" I ask, pointing at the human with blue hair.

"I don't know."

"How can you not know? You're the source of the tug!" I examine his body carefully. I notice that he only wearing one glove.

"Why are you wearing only one glove?"

"I would prefer not to say." I quickly pull the glove off to examine the situation.

"Hey!" He says, trying to tackle me. I simply sidestep and dodge his attack. I take a good look at his hand. His fingers are pointed and black. Memories flood back to me.

She would've destroyed the universe. I had no choice but to use black magic. I killed her. My beloved.

"Calliope." I mumble to myself as I sit down. Everyone around me quietly walks away as I am left sobbing in the kitchen.


	2. The Human Inside

"Calliope!" I yell towards an Egyptian Mao furry. Calliope is in a bright white light.

"I'm sorry." I say, gathering up dark magic. I collect the dark magic in a small crystal and launch it towards Calliope.

I bolt up in a cold sweat. I look around to see that I am still on the ship I tried boarding. I sit up and stumble up out of bed. Stumbling around a little more, I find a cup with water in it. I dip my fingers in it to check the temperature. I quickly drink the water and attempt to phase into another dimension, but fail again as dark magic pulls me back into the standard dimensions.

I pound my fist in the door. "I'm sorry Calliope." I say as I remember my dream.

I remember her clearly. She was always happy and kind to people. She had a wonderful sing-song voice that would always cheer me up. That is until, the accident. She had become infused with mana. The energy filled her mind with thoughts of evil and hatred. She soon had control of all mana in the universe. I had to do it.

After taking a few minutes to recuperate. I reassess my situation.

*I'm stuck on a ship with folks I don't know.* I think to myself.

*Not only that, but time travel has brought you to your birth mother.* I hear my human brain say.

*Say that again.*

*You are the ship with your birth mother, has it really been that long?*

*6 regens, 13 billion-512 million-912 thousand-4 hundred and 35 years, 4 months, and 5 days since I was born.*

*I lost track at 20 thousand.*

"I am way, way, WAY too old." I exclaim loudly.

*Just don't bring it up.*

*What, my age or my lineage?*

*You can bring up your age, but your lineage, no*

*One more thing, how did you get unrepressed?*

*Heh, funny story actually, the trauma on your brain from Calliope memories has reorganized your brain just a tad bit.*

*Good to know, I'll keep you out as long as you don't try to get complete and total control.*

*Yay!* I stand up after having the mental conversation with myself and take a look around.

"Certainly doesn't help me that there is dark magic on the vessel."

*Just absorb it and put it somewhere else.*

*If I do that I would have to use another regen.*

*But you can get Flora to live as long as humans.*

*To early for that technology.*

*But-*

"TOO EARLY!" I unknowingly blurt out loud.

"Excuse me sir." I hear from the other side of the door. I carefully open the door. On the other side is a grey feline dog hybrid with black spots.

"My master has requested that I give services."

"What kind of services?" I ask her wearily.

*Those kind of services* I hear the human side chirp up.

"One second, I'm having a battle with myself."

"Sir?"

*"Those" kind of services?"

*There is one thing you haven't done since you lost Calliope.*

"Oh." I unknowingly say out loud.

"Sir?"

"If you really want to help me, I need lemon juice and salt, then I'll find the adines I need."

"Adines?"

"A special chemical which initiates dehydration synthesis."

*If I'm not mistaken, but that stuff can be used to to make mana storage crystals.*

*Correcto mundo.*

"Sir, what is all this for?"

"You'll see, and I don't think I've learned your name yet."

"My name is Kathrin." I take a soft grip and start shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you Kathrin, you can call me..." I pause attempting to remember my name.

*I thought you remembered.*

*Remembered what?*

*Third regeneration sequence."

*Oh yeah.*

*Tell her to call you... stripes, on the account of the tiger strip on your back.*

"Uhmm... just call me stripes."

"Nice to meet you too 'stripes', I will get your requested materials right away." Kathrin walks off down the short hallway and into he kitchen area. I look around my room for my bag. Soon I find it in a closet at the back of the room. I search the pack and find a small container with a fine black powder. I pick out a pinch of the powder and taste it. The revolting bitter taste causes me to spit out the power.

"Those are the adines." I say to myself as I brush my tongue off.

*Now I need a source of heat.*

*Use a lantern.* I find a nearby lantern and start modifying it. After several minutes of working on the lantern, I hear a knock at the door. I quickly run to the door and open it. I see Kathrin at the door holding a cup with lemon juice in one paw and a small pile of salt in the other.

"Thank you Kathrin." I jog to my sack and rummage through it for a pot. I find a small pot quickly and pull it out. I take the pot back to Kathrin. I accept the lemon juice and pour in into the pot. Then I add a pinch of adine and mixed it. Once the adines were mixed into the lemon juice, Kathrin added the salt and I started to heat it up over the modified lantern.

"Now we let the water evaporate."

After about an hour all the water had evaporated and it left a dark purple powder. I look around for Kathrin to make sure she wasn't in the room. Seeing that she isn't anywhere, I focus on my abilities and begin collecting energy.

I feel the energy well up inside of me.

*Be careful, this might be a bit explosive.* I start hearing the crackle of electricity. Soon, I release the energy and direct it towards the purple powder in the pot.

I open my eyes just as the energy hit the purple powder. I feel the pressure of the explosion push me back and knocks me willy for a few seconds. I stand up dizzy and start to walk towards the pot in which the purple powder was is a rough, pulsating crystal with a green color.


	3. A New Face

I pull the green crystal out of the pot and walk to the door. I open the door, met with a human. The human has yellow hair and glasses and is about as tall as me.

"What was that explosion?!" He demanded.

"Creating a storage crystal." I reply, holding out the emerald-green crystal.

"Better not have broken anything."

"The only thing damaged is my pot." He looks over my shoulder presumably at the pot.

"It's only going to be smoky for a while, nothing to worry about."

"Smoky?! We can't have that!"

"What time is it?"

"Why does that matter? You nearly destroyed the Na'Rella!"

"Interesting name for a boat."

"Wha- no, don't change the subject."

"What. Time. Is. It." I sternly say.

"Early morning, why?"

"Why did you have Kathrin wake me up so early."

*Because he's kind of a pervert.* I hear my human half speak. The human just stands there, rubbing the back of his neck, with a worried look on his face.

*So, he would want to hear us getting it on?* I reply in my mind.

*Exactly.* I push past the human and start trying to find the blue haired human. After a few empty rooms and one with a wolf eating an ear of a Basitin, I find the human with a black hand sleeping in the room with a tiger.

"Hey! Wake up! I need you!" I yell into the room. The human turns over and falls off the bed in the process.

"Too early for this!"

"It needs to be this early or it won't work."

"I haven't even gotten your name."

"Call me stripes until regen starts."

"Ok 'stripes' what do you need me for?"

"Number one, remove the dark magic running through you. Number two, allow me to manipulate the world."

"That sounds pea-, wait WHAT?!"

"I told you, remove the dark magic that is in you." I tap his forehead for effect.

"Take the glove off." The human trepidly obeys. I quickly grab his hand and start focusing on my abilities. Soon I can feel the dark magic being siphoned out of the human and into the crystal. I watch as the mana crystal becomes a sickly green as the dark magic fills it up.

"Okay, now stand back a little, if the tiger wants a light show, wake her up." The human takes a few steps back as I feel mana start to wave through my body. The mana wave moves from the tips of my toes and fingers and wells up in my torso. After several waves of mana have vibrated through my body, I burst the well and start regeneration.

An overwhelming pain enevlopes my body as I attempt to throw the crystal towards the human.

"Gah!" I yell in terrible pain. The blue haired human comes to my side as I collapse.

"G-get a-away." I manage to say with painful breaths. The human nods no.

"G-get a-away b-b-before it starts!" I painfully reply to the nod. The human runs to the tiger and quickly wakes her up.

"We need to get out." He said sternly to her. The tiger looks over to me writhing in terrible pain.

"What's wrong with him?" The tiger asks the human in confusion.

"I don't know, but his mana levels are really high." Soon the human and the tiger run past me and watch from out in the hallway. Soon my tunic and leggings starts burning from the intense heat and I explode in a bright blue light. I feel my cells moving and changing as they take on a new form. Soon I fall down with weakness from regeneration. The last thing I see is a small group standing over me.

I watch as the dark magic crystal flies towards Calliope. It hits her square in the chest. The dark magic rips Calliope to shreds as it destroys the mana inside of her. Soon, I'm pulled out of the nightmare as my head pounds in pain. My eyes open up to a wooden ceiling above me and a soft cotton bed below me. I lay on the bed for several moments, attempting to get memories with no luck.

"How are you doing stripes?" I hear a familiar female voice to my right.

*Regeneration is always a kicker, isn't it?* I hear a masculine voice say to me. I sit up and find the source of the voice. Next to me is a gray semi-feline figure with spots. She is holding a cup of water in her right paw.

"Who is 'stripes'?" I ask her out of confusion. She looks at me in confusion.

"You are." She replies.

*Regeneration always causes pouts of amnesia.* I hear the masculine voice again.

"Sorry, I can't remember anything." I can now feel competing thoughts in my head, trying to gain control. After a few moments, I give up.

"Sorry about being forgetful, regeneration causes amnesia." The controlling thoughts make me say.

"So you remember?" The feline asks me.

"Not completely." I reply without choice. Soon, I regain control and I hear the voice again.

*Consider yourself saved.* Soon, a few memories return to me of the furry standing next to me.

"I need some sleep Kathrin. Can you please turn off the lanterns?" I ask Kathrin. Kathrin puts out the lanterns and leave the room, closing the door behind her. I quickly feel myself drift off into a nice, peaceful sleep.

In my sleep, the memories return to me. My entire thirteen and a half billion year life returns to me and floods my mind. Then I remember the regeneration.

I quickly awake and begin checking my body and begin a checklist of body parts.

*Paws, arms, feet, legs, ears, eyes, snout, teeth, torso...* I pause as I feel my upper torso.

*Is it just me or did I...*

*You regenerated into a woman* My human side finishes for me.

*This is embarrassing.* I think to myself as I try to find out what species I am.I search around the room for my sack. I quickly find it and I start rummaging through it. I find a flashlight to use.

*Too early for that technology.* I hear myself pipe up.

*Shut up.* After searching the room a bit, I find a pocket mirror. Standing it up on the dresser, I shine the flashlight at myself and see a gray wolf staring at me through the mirror.


	4. The Encounter

I silently creep around the corner, in hopes to not be seen or heard. I take a peak around the corner, no-one is there. I bolt for the stairs and hide underneath as I hear somebody walking down them. I watch as the blue-haired human and a tiger keidran walk down the stairs, bringing along quite a familiar presence. I quickly shake off the feeling and wait for the two to get down the stairs.

After watching the two walk down the hallways, I pull myself through a transdimension up to the top of the stairs. I silently sneek through the hallway, avoiding the keidrans and picking up some clothing on the way. I finally reach the deck after several minutes.

I stand at the ramp leading to port. I stand there, questioning my decision to leave. I really want to get back home, but my blood needs protection. I stand, pondering, trying to figure out what I should do.

*Stay on the boat* I hear my human side pipe up.

*What about Anthiles and my friends?* I reply to myself.

*They can take care of themselves for the meantime*

*How would you know?*

*They're the most qualified keidrans you know*

*That's because they're the only keidrans I know*

*They can still take care of themselves* I sigh deply.

*Fine, however, if yo-*

*Do you feel that?* My human mind interrupts. Nearby, I feel a very familiar presence. One that I haven't felt for 12 billion years. One that feels almost threatening to the universe. Remembering this presence, I slowly turn around. Behind me in a trandimension is a familiar shady being with a cracked masked. Neutral.

Knowing the damage caused by the figure, I run towards Neutral and tackle it, pulling Neutral out of the transdimension and throwing it down the stairs into the lower deck. I quickly jump down on top of Neutral and start punching it.

"Get away from my FAMILY!" I yell just before Neutral throws me back with a bright beam of energy. I feel as a wall breaks on my back under the sudden pressure of the energy. As the bright beam stops, I fall down onto my knees exhausted and drained of energy. I stood back up, still willing to fight. I run towards the speechless form as I regain some energy and punch it right in the face, sending Neutral into the wooden wall.

"You dare mess with the balance." Neutral coldly pronounces to me.

"You have no idea what balance is Neutral." I reply. I stick my fingers into the eye holes of the mask and hold it up. I begin to see whisps of black appear in my fur. I smirk at Neutral as it tries to escape unsuccessfully.

"You don't understand the consequences of the relationship." Neutral tries to convince me.

"I don't think you understand, I am the consequence." I reply, angered.

"Look ahead." Neutral says to me. I focus my vision through Neutrals thick, foggy body, seeing the blue haired human and the pregnant tiger keidran before me, shocked to see the scene. With the distraction, Neutral quickly escapes my grasp and takes a few steps back and runs towards me.

I try to defend myself, but quickly fail as Neutral jumps feet first at me, the foggy body disappearing and the mask landing on my face. Soon I feel searing pain overwhelms my body as Neutral assaults my mind, trying to find a way in.

I fall down to the ground, groaning in immense pain, trying to get the mask off. Soon, my energy is depleted as Neutral takes control of my body.

*What the hell is going on?!* I hear my human mind speak up as Neutral fights for control.

*My old enemy is back* I reply, fighting a battle of the minds. I pitifully return to my vision as Neutral assaults the two, defending against every attack thrown at it. I struggle to retake control of my body, visibly showing the fight in the realm of reality.

*I have no other option* I think to myself.

*What are you pla- wait a minute, you're not going to, are you?*

*I am*

*You haven't been in that state since CALLIOPE!* I ignore my human mind as I begin gathering dark magic from the area, infusing my body with it.

*What have you done.* I hear my human mind say in shock. Soon, my body explodes in a dark fog, attaining the shadow state. Regaining control of my body, I tear the mask off of my face and throw it to the wooden floor. I watch angrily as the mask is lifted up again by a black fog, forming a basic humanoid shape. Neutral attempts to attack me, but I quickly defend myself by grabbing Neutral's mask and throwing it to the ground.

"Do you understand who I am?" I sternly ask Neutral, with the current state adding millions of voices harmoniously speaking together.. It replies with a fearful side to side shake of it's head. I lift up Neutral up and pin it against the wall.

"I am Lathiyades, protector of the helpless." I hold Neutral as it fearfully struggles in my grip.

"I will defend this planet even after death, if you DARE mess with this planet again Vapifuscidian, you will regret it." I let Neutral go and watch at it fearfully climbs away from me. Just before Neutral transdimensionally disappears, it looks back at me with fearful eyes. Not just a sudden scare tactic fear, but a fear for your life forever scare.

"I will come back to restore order." He says to me nervously.

"Don't even plan on it." I reply as Neutral disappears into thin air.


	5. The Great Nations

**Author's Notes: So far so good! I have been taking a while to release chapters. This is mainly because I keep trying to create better chapters for my audience to enjoy. After this interlude, there will be much more going on.**

* * *

Long before the humans had evolved, before Sapiens and Erectus, there had been the Encephelotherians.

Just after the end of the 7th Great Ice Age, the Encephelotherians tried deciding what to do with the planet. An agreement was never reached, but a war had been fought. The 4 Elders had been split on the decision, the Northern Elders wanted Earth to manage itself, the Southern Elders wanted to decide what would be best for it. And so the First Great War was fought.

The Southern Nation struck first, trying to get power over the Northern Nation, but the Northern Nation struck back at full force. Entire great cities were burned to a crisp in the battle. An agreement had to be made before more lives were lost. The Northern Nation attacked the Capital of the Southern Nation, Notapoe, and caused many thousands of citizen's their lives. The Southern Nation struck back at the northern capital of Arctipe, devastating losses have been made.

After many smaller battles, the Southern Nation withdrew their troops into the middle east, too many had been lost. The Northern Nation hadn't followed in fear of losing more innocent lives. The troops had been withdrawn deeper into the Eurasian continent, leaving the great nation divided.

Over many years, the Southern Nation had divided into smaller nations, but one stood above the rest. This dominating southern nation had become gods to the new species known as Homo Sapiens. The humans have built a great many monuments to them, the Babylon Tower, the Great Pyramids, the temple on the mount. They had become divulgate and selfish.

The nation of the north had seemingly disappeared, leaving no mark on history; however, they were definitely there. They had been helping the humans in the Europe area, allowing them to prosper and become what they are seen as today.

The tensions had been rising, as soon as the Southern Nation had figured out the Northern Nation had still existed, they tried retaking control, but the northern nation had resisted a great deal; and so the Second Great War started.

This time, the war wasn't about firepower or troops; it was about power, the more the South could influence the North, the more power they gained. The more power the south could have over the north, the easier it would be to win. However, even in the midst of this war of influence, a new enemy would come about to destroy them.

A new kingdom had entered the war, the Vapifuscidians. The Encephelotherian nations had found a common enemy. Both north and south cities had been ravaged before they could even know what happened. They blamed each other, and shots were fired, they began ravaging each other, but the Vapifuscidians were clumsy, and the nations began working together, reunited once again as The Great Nation.

They fought valiantly, destroying the enemy one mask at a time. Just when they thought they destroyed the last one, it hit them. A plague was summoned that killed many Encephelotherians, the Great Nation crumbled from the inside out, the infrastructure collapsed. They had been defeated. Only two hundred and forty six Encephelotherians survived the devastating plague.

It is from these few, a new breed of Encephelotherian were born, they could manipulate the very building blocks of the universe itself. They assumed the new species name of Quanticate and began fighting. They destroyed every last Vapifuscidian in existence, but many have died. Both the Vapifuscidians and Quanticate went extinct during the second Great War. All traces of Quanticates and Vapifuscidians had vanished.

Or so it was thought.


End file.
